Oblivia Revised Edition
by xTian07168
Summary: This is the revision of my previous deleted work. This is better and just an adaptation. Non-script based.
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIVIA REVISED EDITION  
Casty dela Alto Mago**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Grandfather?" a voice from the door called, "I brought you a basket of fruits"

"Thank you, dear", a man lying in bed spoke, "Put them on the table"

"Yes, grandpa", the young man said, putting the basket on the end table, "So, how're you feeling today?"

"Much better", the elderly man said.

We are in a hospital – a private room in the hospital. The young man, Sora, is the son of Rayner, Roxas' son. Roxas is the weak old man on bed. He was diagnosed with terminal stage Colon Cancer only last year and the doctor said he had only one week to live. So, Sora always visited his grandpa, checking his condition and bringing him joy.

"That's good", Sora said, "Remember when I was a kid? You used to tell me fairy tale stories like Cinderella, Pinocchio and many more!"

"Of course my child, I have strong memory. Do you want to hear one?"

"Oh, not those kiddie fantasy stories again"

"No dear, this time I'll share you a story you've never heard before. You want to hear it?"

"Okay"

Sora sat beside his grandpa. Roxas clears his throat and started, "It was ninety-six years ago when our story happened. As far as I can remember, it was on April 10, 1912. The whole Traverse Town is rejoicing for the grandest ship in whole history was built. She was named after the Oblivion Keyblade. She was called, the unsinkable, Royal Mail Steamer Oblivia. And our story starts on that joyful day"

* * *

"Father? Where are you?" a girl spoke in the midst of the crowd, "Father!"

She was looking for her father. After several minutes of shouting and yelling, she got tired and fell to her knees. She burst into tears. Then, something overshadowed her. She looked up to this mysterious being and saw a man. The sun was shining right behind him. It was like the man was an angel from the glorious heaven. He hands the girl a handkerchief. "Hey, don't be sad. Dry your tears", the man said.

The girl gets the handkerchief and wipes her face. "My name's Roxas and you are?"

"A-Aerith", the young girl replied.

"Well, I heard you were looking for your father, is that right?"

"Yes"

"What's his name? let's find him"

"Sephiroth"

"Okay", Roxas carries Aerith in his arms and began calling for Sephiroth, "Mr. Sephiroth? Where are you?"

Still unlucky to find her father, they decided to go to the ticket booth. Roxas still calls for Sephiroth until they arrive at the ticket booth. They find an officer inside. "Sir", Roxas began to speak, "May we ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" the officer responded.

"This girl was lost in the crown and she is looking for his father named Sephiroth"

"Sephiroth? Did you just say Sephiroth?"

"Yes, sir"

"That guy was here a few moments ago. I'll call on him. Wait a second", the officer gets something below his desk. It was a megaphone. He started speaking, "Mr. Sephiroth? Mr. Sephiroth please come to the ticket booth, thank you", and repeated it twice.

Afterwards, a man came rushing to the booth, bumping all people in his way. He suddenly stopped in front of the booth and started to smile. "Father!" Aerith said in happiness as she ran towards the man.

"Oh Aerith, I thought I've lost you" Sephiroth said, hugging his lovable daughter.

He carries Aerith but before they disappear, Aerith looks back to Roxas and stretched her arms. She opened his closed fist to reveal something on her palm. "Sir, your handkerchief?" she spoke.

"Oh, it's yours" Roxas said closing Aerith's hands.

Aerith hugged the stranger who helped her. She made a last wave of goodbye to Roxas before they disappeared in the glittering crowd.

Meanwhile, two people ran to the ticket booth. "Hey, Son" an old man spoke, "Wher have you been?"

Suddenly, Oblivia sounded for a final call. "We better hurry", a lady said, "Oblivia is about to go"

"Yes", Roxas said, "Shall we?"

Roxas escorted the lady to the first class gangway. The old man followed.

* * *

"It was an emotional sight to everyone. First because they were riding on the most luxurious ship in all worlds; and second because they will be apart to their loved ones for a very long time.

"The ship itself mesmerized my eyes of beauty and its luxury. If you only had seen it, your eyes will glow. The fresh paint will tickle your nose joyfully. The smoke would fill the air with cheer. The waves would spread happiness to one another.

"And at the strike of twelve, Oblivia was disengaged from her moorings. Her propellers started turning. Tugboats were beside her, guiding her. At 25 knots, she headed to the horizon where she can't be seen by Traverse Town – forever"

_The first edition of Oblivia was deleted by the author in because of certain factors that will lead it to plagiarism. In this Revised Edition, Oblivia is shown as an ADAPTATION from TITANIC of 1997 and did not base on true scripts. The present edition is pure product of the author's mind together with what he witnessed in the aforementioned film._

_Thank you for reading and wait for Chapter Two!_

_Casty dela Alto Mago_


	2. Chapter 2

**OBLIVIA REVISED EDITION  
Casty dela Alto Mago**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"The next morning, Oblivia stopped in Hollow Bastion to pick more passengers and deliver mail

"Many more people rode the ship. The richest to board was Mr. Seifer who happens to be a good friend of my father, Sora Senior. He was a multi-billionaire

"That noon, every first class passengers went to the Valor Court for lunch"

* * *

"Namine, Faster!" Roxas spoke, "We'll be late for lunch"

"Wait!" Namine, his fiancé yelled, "I'm still having a hard time in choosing what jewelry should I wear"

Roxas enters Namine's room. Namine hears his footsteps and looks back. "What do you think Roxas", Namine asked, "Will I wear this 26-carat blue diamond necklace? Or this 25-carat ruby necklace?"

"Just wear anything you like", Roxas answered, "But hurry up!"

"Fine", Namine puts down the ruby necklace and shows the diamond necklace to Roxas, "Could you put this on me?"

"Okay", Roxas walks gently to Namine.

He gets the sparkling diamond necklace and wears it on Namine's neck. It was extraordinary – a symbol that you are the head of the society. "Do I look gorgeous in this pendant?" Namine questioned.

"Absolutely", Sora, who was already standing beside the door, replied, "Hurry up! We need to eat"

Namine wears her hat and Roxas escorts her to Valor Court. It was already jam-packed with aristocrats who were chatting about business and related stuffs. "See?" Roxas said, "Where should we sit?"

"Over here!" someone yelled from a distance, "Sit with me"

Roxas looks to where the voice came from. He saw Seifer waving his hand to the three of them. "Alright", Roxas said in response.

The three went right over to Seifer's table which was already reserved for them. Roxas sat beside Seifer while Namine and Sora sat together.

"That's a nice necklace you are wearing, Namine", Seifer comments, looking straight on the diamond's sparkles.

"Really?" Namine said, "Roxas bought this for me. It costed 500. Leon XVI wore this before"

"Oh", Seifer said in realization, "The Heart of the Ocean"

"Yes"

A waiter approached them obviously asking for their order. "What's your order, sir, madam?" he courteously asks.

"What do you like?" Seifer asks the three.

"Just choose whatever you like", Roxas answers Seifer.

"Okay", Seifer said looking back to the waiter, "All of us we'll have freshly roasted lamb with mint sauce. We'll have tea for our drinks"

"Yes, sir", the waiter said, going away.

"Seifer", Sora speaks, "you picked my favorite meal"

"Some guessing powers, I guess", Seifer said jokingly.

They all laugh. "How much again did you donate to Shooting Star Line?" Roxas asked Seifer.

"About a million", Seifer boastingly answered.

"You really are rich, aye?" Namine said.

"Just like you" Seifer responded.

"Yes", Namine giggles.

"Excuse me", Roxas said, "But I think I need to go to the rest room"

Roxas stands. He didn't notice the waiter approaching. He bumps with the waiter. The lamb flies to the next table while the mint sauce spills over Roxas' coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the waiter apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay", Roxas said.

"Oh, look what you've done!" Namine angrily spoke.

"I am really sorry", the waiter gets something from his pocket, "Here"

The waiter wipes Roxas' coat using his handkerchief. "It's okay", Roxas said, "I can manage"

"Get out!" Namine pushed the waiter out of rage.

The waiter, afraid, scampered away.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Namine asks.

"Yes my dear", Roxas replied, "I better go and change. Excuse me"

Roxas walks away to the door while Namine sits again.

In his room, Roxas was taking off his coat when something fell on the floor. It was the handkerchief the waiter used to wipe the mint sauce away of his coat. He picks it up. In it was a name embroidered in red thread – Axel. 'Axel?' he thought, 'his name must be Axel!'

Roxas puts the handkerchief on the dresser. He gets another coat and wears it on. He then headed back to Valor Court.

"That waiter was too clumsy", Namine spoke.

"It's my fault too", Roxas replies, "I should have noticed him if only I was alert"

"It's not your fault, Roxas"

"Namine's right", Seifer said, "That waiter is too blame"

"Fine", Roxas said ending the conversation.

Another waiter came and offered a new roasted lamb and mint sauce.

"My apology, sir, madam, if my fellow waiter was too clumsy", the waiter spoke.

"Thanks", Roxas said understandingly, "It's okay"

Seifer slices the lamb and divides it equally among the four. "Nice meat", Sora said, "I liked it"

"Oh dad, c'mon", Roxas said, "You like what's being offered to you"

Namine and Seifer laughs. "Quit it, Roxas", Sora said, feeling embarrassed.

"I wonder where our tea went", Seifer speaks, "I think I need to go to the counter. Excuse me"

Seifer stands. "No, I'll get them", Roxas said.

"Alright", Seifer sits back.

Roxas walked to the counter. There, he heard a commotion coming from inside the kitchen.

"How clumsy you are!" a man reprimands someone, "What could have the passenger said? First-class passengers, as all of us know, are aristocrats and self-minded"

"No, not all of them!" a waiter exclaims.

"So you're shouting back at me? Don't you remember I am the head of this kitchen and you are under my absolute control"

"Yes, I do remember, sir"

"Good, but I don't think you are needed here—"

"Excuse me?" Roxas said, hopeful to end the commotion.

The head chef goes out. "Why, sir?" he asks.

"Could I ask where is our tea?" Roxas replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Sephiroth, the tea of Mister?"

"Roxas, but Mr. Seifer ordered it"

"Mr. Seifer?"

Sephiroth comes out with a tray of hot tea. "Oh, I think I know you", Sephiroth says upon seeing the passenger.

"Yes, you are the father of Aerith right?" Roxas said.

"Yes! I just want to thank you for what you've done"

"It's alright. I'll bring the tea to our table"

"But it is not appropriate for you sir to –"

"Just hand me the tray"

Sephiroth gives the tray to Roxas. He says thank you and goes back to their table.

After finishing lunch, each bade goodbye to each other and left.

* * *

"The words of the chef and the waiter he is reprimanding troubled and perplexed my mind. I thought that it was all my fault.

"Afterwards, I headed back to my room, with tears flooding my eyes"

_The first edition of Oblivia was deleted by the author in because of certain factors that will lead it to plagiarism. In this Revised Edition, Oblivia is shown as an ADAPTATION from TITANIC of 1997 and did not base on true scripts. The present edition is pure product of the author's mind together with what he witnessed in the aforementioned film._

_Casty dela Alto Mago_


	3. Chapter 3

**OBLIVIA REVISED EDITION  
Casty dela Alto Mago**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Roxas enters his room and sits on his bed. He took his coat off and stood in front of the dresser. There, he saw the waiter's handkerchief. He picks it up and looks at the mirror.

* * *

" 'First-class passengers...are aristocrats and self-minded' – these words perplexed my mind. I threw the handkerchief away and punched the mirror. Of course, it shattered into a million pieces and my fist was covered with blood. I felt the world crushing into me. 'Are we self minded? Unconscious of the world around?' I thought

"I ran out of the door and to the stern of the gigantic ship. I bumped lots of people – all were surprised to see such unruly manner.

"As I was running, I tripped over the bench and fell to the wooden floor. I did not stand up. Instead, I juts cried all I can when suddenly, something over shadowed me"

* * *

"Roxas?" the voice spoke.

Roxas looks up. "Oh, Seifer, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just looking at the brightly lit moon and the magnificent twinkling stars", Seifer replies, "Isn't it perfect for a budding romantic relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asks in suspicion.

"Oh, Roxas, just tell the truth", Seifer said, "Tell me that you love me!"

"What!" Roxas exclaimed, "No, I love Namine. She's my fiancé"

"You're too shy"

Seifer removes his coat and his shoes. "What are you doing?" Roxas queried.

Seifer did not respond but lied down over Roxas. He kisses him on the lips. "Seifer, no! Stop it!" Roxas yells.

It turns out that Seifer is the uke and Roxas is the seme. "No, Seifer, no!" Roxas screams, "Help please, Help!!"

He overheard another man's footsteps who was walking towards them. The man punches Seifer away from Seifer. The man helped Roxas get up. "Are you okay?" the man asks.

But before Roxas could answer, Seifer had already punched the man to the railing. The man looks down and all he can see is the rushing frigid water from the blow of the mighty propellers. "Seifer, no!" Roxas shouts.

But Seifer did not hear Roxas. Roxas needed to do something or else, the man will _freeze _upon touching the icy waters. So, he pulled Seifer away from the man. Unfortunately, the man tumbles and falls. Luckily, he had a grip of the railing – but he was slipping fast.

Roxas holds the man's arms. "C'mon", he says, "Pull yourself up!"

The man managed to step his foot on the lowest bar of the railing. Roxas pulls the man with all his force until he was saved.

Passengers who heard Roxas' screams called for the Master-at-Arms. The master, equipped with a handful of crew officers, arrived at the scene.

"What happened here?" the master said in shock, "You third class man, what did you do to Mr. Roxas and Mr. Seifer?"

"I'll explain everything", Roxas said, "this man you are pointing saved me before this Seifer did something bad to me. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes, I do", the master replied flashing scenes in his mind what could have happened if the _rape _scene happened.

"Meanwhile, this man tumbled over the railing and if I didn't pull him up, he'll drown", Roxas added.

"Oh, I see", the master realized what really happened, "So Mr. Seifer here is to arrest. Arrest him!"

Seifer tried to escape by running away but the crew caught up and put handcuffs on his hands. He was now under _ship _arrest.

"Come on, Mr. Roxas, it's getting colder by the minute", the master politely said.

"Right", Roxas said joining the master to walk.

The next day, early in the morning, Roxas headed to the Valor Court for breakfast. In the counter, he spoke, "Excuse me? Could I ask something?"

A waiter comes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Where is the waiter who bumped me yesterday?"

"Oh, he was fired by our mad chef"

"I see. Where is his room?"

"It's in steerage decks, deck 260"

"Thank you"

Roxas walked to the elevator which was few paces away. "Steerage decks, deck 260 please", Roxas told the officer managing the lift.

The Valor Court is in the third floor so the elevator needed to go down for five floors before reaching steerage decks, 200-300. When they reached the decks, he sought to find Deck 260.

He searched for the mentioned deck until he saw it. Of course, as a gent would do, he knocked at the door. "Who is it?" a voice from inside spoke.

"Roxas", Roxas replied, "the man who you bumped and saved yesterday"

"Come in", the voice said.

"Okay"

Roxas turns the knob and opens the wooden door. He saw the waiter shining a pair of leather shoes – his only pair of black leather shoes. "Come and sit down", the waiter said.

Roxas searches for something to sit upon in the room until he finds a small chair near the dresser. He sits on it and speaks, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Seifer last night", he started.

"No problem", the waiter said in response, "Thank you too for pulling me back over the railing. If you didn't do it, this conversation might have not taken place"

"You're welcome", Roxas said, "By the way, I think this is yours"

Roxas gets something from his pocket. It was the mint sauce stained handkerchief. "Oh, my hanky!" the waiter exclaimed, "This was given to me by my grandmother before she died. Thanks for giving this back to me. I really treasure it"

"So your name is Axel?"

"Yep, you saw my name on the hanky, right?"

"Yes"

"Hehe... you know, I miss my job since I was fired. This is my only pair of black leather shoes. I bought it for the job here in Oblivia. But now that I am not a waiter here anymore, I don't know when or where I will use it again. Sigh..."

"I'm sorry for what I've done yesterday"

"It's okay. It's me to blame"

"Hey, I know where you will use that again. Dress up quickly with your finest clothes and I'll just wait here for you"

"Huh?"

"Just go on! We're wasting time"

"Right"

Axel dressed behind the closet doors while Roxas looked at his belongings. Searching, he finds a sketch pad with sheets of paper which were attached loosely. Axel comes out of the closet wearing one of his two coats and ties, and of course, his prized leather shoes.

"What's this?" Roxas asks holding the sketchpad.

"Oh, those are my sketches", Axel replies while fixing his tie.

"So you're an artist?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Oh! Come on, we'll be late for breakfast"

"Breakfast? What do you mean?"

"I'm treating you for breakfast in the Valor Court. C'mon, hurry up!"

"Okay"

Roxas and Axel left the room and went to the elevator. The elevator ascended to the third floor where Valor Court was located. "Are you ready, Axel?" Roxas said as they left the lift.

"M-Maybe", Axel replied nervously.

* * *

"I know he was nervous – greeting true gents and they greeting back. But despite it, he carried it out well"

* * *

Roxas saw Namine and Sora. "Who's that man with you, Roxas?" Namine asked her darling.

"He is my savior from the deceptive hands of Seifer", Roxas answered.

"The third-class waiter who bumped you yesterday?"

"Umm... yes"

"Well", Sora spoke, "Welcome to Valor Court! Mind if I get to know your name?"

"Er... it's Axel", Axel replied.

"Oh, come and sit with us"

Roxas, Sora, Axel and Namine sat with Zack – the ship's captain, Vincent – the master shipbuilder, Mr. Cid and his wife – the richest person on the ship (except Seifer of course), and Kairi – the Countess of Destiny Island.

"People", Roxas started speaking, "May I introduce to you my savior, Mr. Axel"

"Oh, a new fellow!" Cid exclaimed, "Well, enjoy your meal, Mr. Axel"

"I think he doesn't deserve to be addressed or welcomed like that", Namine said.

"Why?" Cid asks.

"He's one of the rats of the below decks", Namine answered.

"What!"

"Eew..." Countess Kairi said to herself, "I think I need a hand sanitizer or a disinfectant"

"Quiet", Vincent spoke, "Let us accommodate Mr. Axel here in our class. This meal serves to be his reward"

"Fair enough", Namine said, "So how did you get here in Oblivia, Axel?"

"Oh.. umm..." Axel started nervously, "I was working as a waiter in a small restaurant when our Master Chef saw me and heard my courtesy. Well, he asked me to work here in the grandest ship in the world and I accepted the offer. That's why I'm here"

"But your act yesterday to Roxas isn't an act of courtesy"

"Yes... but –"

"It was an accident", Roxas interrupted, "Besides, he saved me last night"

"And working here in Oblivia", Axel continued, "is one step towards my dream. It was my ambition since childhood to be a top chef and serve the richest men in Hollow Bastion. But now that I am fired, I'm afraid that I'll not be hired by any more restaurants because... er... ah... being clumsy. Maybe I'll be a lonesome wanderer in Bastion but I'll keep optimistic to show God that I can face this test. You know, life is a test and we shall live to our life's purposes to make each day count"

"Great", Roxas said in praise.

"Oh my God!" Namine exclaimed, "So I see you're a preacher? Well, I don't believe in your sermons, Father. Excuse me"

Namine stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Axel enjoyed the time with our company. He shared many fascinating stories of his life which expressed all of us. I hoped that that breakfast would be forever"

_The first edition of Oblivia was deleted by the author in because of certain factors that will lead it to plagiarism. In this Revised Edition, Oblivia is shown as an ADAPTATION from TITANIC of 1997 and did not base on true scripts. The present edition is pure product of the author's mind together with what he witnessed in the aforementioned film._

_Casty dela Alto Mago_


	4. Chapter 4

**OBLIVIA REVISED EDITION  
Casty dela Alto Mago**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"It was a nice breakfast eating with Axel.

"Afterwards, we strolled on the boar decks – smelling the fresh scent of sea air"

* * *

"Mister Axel – " Roxas spoke.

"Just call me Axel", Axel said, "I'm not used in being addressed as Mister or Sir"

"Right", Roxas replied, "What about that sketch pad you are carrying?"

"Oh, those are the drawings of my life" Axel answered.

"Drawings of your life?"

"Yes, those are my sketches since childhood. You know, my parents left me along in a crowded alley in Hollow Bastion. Well, it's not easy to live alone, especially when you're too young. It's too hard for me.

"I walked along across the alley and passed by a garbage can. I was hungry that time and felt that the only way I could get food was by exploring the things inside the bin. But instead of finding food, I found a blank sheet of paper and charcoal. That's when I started drawing. See this one? That is my first drawing – of Hollow Bastion"

"It's beautiful! How old were you when you drew this?"

"About nine years old"

"Oh, so you must be a great artist!"

Axel laughs. "Thanks for the compliment. Let's go on with my story.

"Then, a man walked by and saw me and my drawing. He gave me a penny and said, 'Keep up the good work, child' I was encouraged by his words and used the money he gave me to buy some more few pieces of paper. And that's how I started my Fine Arts career.

"I earned money by doing sketches and portraits and sold them. They would give me a penny or up to ten pennies for each drawing.

"When I had enough money, I decided to travel to different worlds until I spent all of my money. A chef from Twilight Town saw me and carried me to his home which was a small restaurant. I grew, watching how he prepared mouth watering dishes. And so, when I reached sixteen, I volunteered to be a waiter and a part-time chef"

"I see", Roxas speaks.

"You do have a story?" Axel asks.

"No", Roxas said in response, "I just follow a regular routine – being caged in a vast spiritless mansion and doing nothing except sleep and eat. That's all"

"Oh that's hard", Axel said, "I wonder how you learned to mingle with other people"

"Of course, aristocrats like me would talk nothing except money", Roxas answered, "You know Axel, I want to be like you. I wish to have freedom! I wish to live my life to its fullest by fulfilling all of my dreams. I have dreams of my own like being a motion picture actor but they're just too difficult to reach or grasp with my bare little hands. They want me to inherit my dad's position as owner and manager of our wealthy company – but my heart speaks differently. I want to live a life of my own. I want to be free"

"Oh, they got you trapped", Axel said.

"Yes, that's the term. I don't know why they do this to me. Why? Don't they like me to be happy"

"Roxas, I think they mistakenly knew the definition of happiness. I think they only knew that you can gain happiness by having all money in the world. They become happy by buying fancy stuffs and mocking people like me. But you're different from them. I sense it. You should escape from their prison"

"But how, Axel? How?"

Namine arrives with a crew officer of the ship. "Look!" she told the officer while pointing to Axel, "A steerage man in the boat decks!"

"Oh, yes!" the officer exclaims, "Come with me, Sir Rat. I'll show you where you belong"

"Wait!" Roxas yells, "I am the one who told him to walk with me here"

"Sorry sir, but low class people are forbidden here. Also, you might get infected by some contagious diseases or fleas!"

"But –"

* * *

"But the man had taken Axel. We don't like to leave each other. I held his arms but the officer carried him away. Namine took me with her to the Grand Staircase.

"It was noon. And it was the last noon time in Oblivia"

Sora was waiting for Roxas in his room. "So where did you come from?" Sora spoke.

"Uh... I just went outside to cool myself on the boat decks", Roxas answered.

"Oh really? With whom?"

"No one"

"Stop denying it! You went with Axel! Could you stop being with him? Look, rich shall not mingle with the poor ones. That's the only rule, right?"

"Yes, I know, but Axel is different –"

"Son, look, I am getting nervous with what you're doing"

"Why, dad?"

"I don't want this to turn into yaoi. That's why I am forbidding you to go with him. Marry Namine! She'll raise our riches"

"And that's the only reason why you want me to wed that sophistic girl? Well, if that's the case, I won't marry her. Axel is BETTER!"

"No!"

Sora slaps Roxas' face. It turns red. "Axel is your brother", Sora said.

"What!" Roxas exclaimed, "You're joking aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I left him in Hollow Bastion because our riches were being squandered that time. I didn't want that to happen but if I did not do that, we'll fall to poverty"

"No dad, this can't be true, NO!"

Roxas screamed and turned away. Crying, he punches the door with despair. "I love him"

_The first edition of Oblivia was deleted by the author in because of certain factors that will lead it to plagiarism. In this Revised Edition, Oblivia is shown as an ADAPTATION from TITANIC of 1997 and did not base on true scripts. The present edition is pure product of the author's mind together with what he witnessed in the aforementioned film._

_I had a great writer's block before posting this next chapter. First because I lost the inspiration in writing this. I had more attention in making videos especially that about Titanic and other ships. Second because I lost my notebook where I had written the entire story. But now that I have it, I can continue it to the end!_

_Have a nice day!_

_Casty dela Alto Mago_


End file.
